Graduation
by Rori Potter
Summary: Hermione takes an intern job after the war but what she doesn't expect to find is an internship with Severus Snape and love all in one. Review if possible. Remus/Hermione.
1. Songs on the Radio

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Remus/Hermione, one sided Severus/Hermione, Past Fred/Hermione, Past Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, and more pairings to come.

**Warnings:** AU – mainly after the 7th book but there are some that are before.

**Summary: **Hermione takes an intern job after the war but what she doesn't expect to find is an internship with Severus Snape and love all in one. Review if possible. Remus/Hermione.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the book in the first place. Songs are _Lips of an angel _by Hinder and _Teardrops on my Guitar._

Graduation

Chapter 1

Songs on the Radio

Hermione shuddered. Severus Snape. A self-proclaimed hero by the end of the war stood in front of her starring at her with his beady eyes.

"Of course Professor Snape," Hermione replied dryly. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Miss. Granger you are now my colleague," Severus said. "Call me Severus."

"Well then call me Hermione, Severus," said Hermione as she glared at him. "I still don't like you. Even with what you did for the war."

Severus studied her for a moment before responding.

"I can never please you, Granger," Severus said. Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Why would it matter," Hermione retorted. Severus opened his mouth but was interrupted.

"Hello, Hermione," said Minerva.

Severus left the two women alone. Every since he had heard about the break up between Granger and Weasley he could not help and think about her.

Hermione plopped down into her new room and fiddled with the radio. Finally she settled on the only station she could find.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room_  
_Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name_  
_It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

Hermione smiled sadly and then listened to the next song.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_Chorus:_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_Repeat Chorus_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

Hermione's smile faltered as she looked at the picture of her, Harry, and Ron. In the background she could see Severus Snape watching her. It had been so many years since then. She had lost a lot since then. Her parents. Her baby brother. They had never found him. It had been as though he had disappeared into thin air. It had disturbed Hermione deeply that the last person she had to remind her of her parents was missing and most likely dead. Not even a few minutes after he was kidnapped did she vow that when she found him she would give him the best life possible. When she got the intern job she knew that she would have something to get her mind off losing her brother. But now as she turned the radio off she couldn't help and think the tears streaming down her face had everything to do with her brother.


	2. Harry's Reaction

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Remus/Hermione, one sided Severus/Hermione, Past Fred/Hermione, Past Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, and more pairings to come.

**Warnings:** AU – mainly after the 7th book but there are some that are before.

**Summary: **Hermione takes an intern job after the war but what she doesn't expect to find is an internship with Severus Snape and love all in one. Review if possible. Remus/Hermione.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the book in the first place.

Graduation

Chapter 2

Harry's reaction

"Hermione, where are you," called Harry. He heard a loud thud and then a loud screech. Harry ran into see Hermione on the floor with a broken vase with water all around her. She was covered in several pieces of glass and had her hair covering her face. He helped her up carefully.

"Are you going emo on me, Hermione," asked Harry as she cleaned up the mess on the floor. Hermione glared at him.

"Harry I was trying to put some flowers in a vase," said Hermione. "Somebody sent me flowers and I thought it would be nice if they were sitting on the dinning room table but Padfoot… well he decided that he didn't want the flowers in the vase." Harry chuckled and began healing the wounds Hermione had pulled the pieces of glass out of. Padfoot came up to Harry and placed his head on Harry's lap. Hermione scowled at the innocent look on Padfoot's face.

"You can change back," said Hermione as she placed the roses in the vase. Sirius shifted out of his animal form and into his human form.

"I know who those flowers are from," said Sirius watching Hermione place the vase on the table.

"So do I," said Hermione as she turned to glare at Sirius. "It would be nice if you didn't destroy the flowers one of my new colleagues' was nice enough to get me." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"And who do you think gave you those flowers, Hermione," asked Sirius taking as he took a seat at the dinner table.

"Severus Snape," said Hermione putting the food in front of her two men. "He hand delivered them Sirius. How could I not know?" Sirius rolled his eyes and began eating. Harry eyed the two.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous Sirius," said Harry amused. Sirius gagged on his food and Hermione had to slap his back to help him get the food down.

"I am not jealous," said Sirius.

"Then stop acting like it Sirius," shot Harry back.

"Oh come on Harry," Sirius said. "Aren't you at least bit bothered that that slime ball is hitting on your best friend?"

"Excuse me," said Hermione irritated. "I am right here."

"No," said Harry ignoring Hermione. "Hermione can choose whomever she likes. Especially after what Ron did to her." All of them suddenly got quiet.

"Ho-how is Ron," asked Hermione awkwardly. Harry shifted under his best friends' gaze. He looked toward Sirius who was not looking in Harry's direction.

"He and Lavender are getting married next month," said Harry. "They wanted it to be on their one year anniversary. Ron asked me to be best man." Hermione nodded. The past pain clear in her eyes.

_Flashback..._

_Hermione smiled. She had finished up at work early and was hoping to surprise Ron with his new broom she had bought him the month before. Today was his birthday. Hermione pushed open the door. She dropped her keys on the table just inside the door. Hermione frowned when she heard noises in the living room. She pulled her wand and slowly walked into the room. Her blood ran cold. She could see the infamous red Weasley hair and Lavender's perfume reached her nose and she knew. They were on the couch making out and Lavender had her hand up Ron's shirt._

_"OUT," Hermione yelled. Ron and Lavender jumped apart. Ron starred at her shocked._

_"Hermione what are you doing home so early," Ron asked as he tried to distract her from Lavender._

_"I finished at work early," said Hermione as she got closer to Ron. "I thought... hmm, today is Ron's birthday. I could come home early and surprise him with his birthday present." She started to pace back and forth. "I thought, hey maybe I could be nice to my husband but instead I find my husband with another women. Someone we had known in Hogwarts. YOU CHEATED ON ME!"_

_"Hermione it's not like that," said Ron. "We-we were ju-just..."_

_"Save it Ron," said Hermione yelled. "We are THROUGH! WE'RE FILLING FOR DIVORCE IN THE MORNING! Have a nice BIRTHDAY and get OUT!" Ron winced and followed Lavender to the door._

_"I'll come and get my stuff while you are work tomorrow," said Ron. Hermione glared at him and he left wordlessly._

_Later that day at the Weasleys..._

_"Hey, mom," Ron said when he walked in. He had just dropped Lavender off from the night before's activities. Molly glared at him and that was when Ron heard the sobbing and the voice of his other best friend and younger sister. He winced._

_"I am pretty sure you had a pretty fun birthday last night especially since I got a floo from your sister and had the pleasure to hear all about it," Molly continued. "HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON YOUR OWN WIFE? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT RON?" Ron winced._

_"I don't love Hermione anymore," said Ron as he turned several shades of red. "I was going to tell her..." Molly had already walked out of the room. Ron went upstairs and grabbed anything of his and put into a trunk and then he shrunk the trunk. He took a seat on the bed and looked at the wall. He noticed Harry standing in the door way._

_"Why did you do it Ron," Harry asked. "I thought you loved her."_

_"I-I thought I liked her," Ron said looking at his hands. "In fact, I thought I loved her. But then I started thinking. I couldn't stop thinking about Lavender. I was going to tell her... but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm sorry Harry." Harry starred at him._

_"It's not me you should be apologizing too," said Harry._


	3. September 1st

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Remus/Hermione, one sided Severus/Hermione, Past Fred/Hermione, Past Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, and more pairings to come.

**Warnings:** AU – mainly after the 7th book but there are some that are before.

**Summary: **Hermione takes an intern job after the war but what she doesn't expect to find is an internship with Severus Snape and love all in one. Review if possible. Remus/Hermione.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the book in the first place.

_"It's not me you should be apologizing too," said Harry._

Graduation

Chapter 3

September 1st

The cool wind blew in through the window and scattered the parchment off of Hermione's desk. Hermione's eyes fluttered open as the wind hit her skin. She rolled over and looked at her clock. 5 in the morning. Hermione grumbled as she climbed out bed and got into the shower. Once the hot water hit her back she let her thoughts wander about. She thought about the last few months and how everything had changed and now here she was an intern under one of the best potions masters out there. He wasn't kind but his work was well known. She dressed in her best robes because that day would be the first day of school. She headed down to breakfast. She saw Severus smirk at her.

"Just getting up, Granger," Severus asked. Hermione frowned at the use of her last name.

"Actually no," Hermione said pouring coffee into her cup. "I took the time to take a shower. Is that okay with you, _sir?_" Severus scowled at her and was about to retort when Minerva spoke up.

"Have you got your lessons planned, Hermione," Minerva asked. Hermione smiled brightly at headmistress as she buttered her toast.

"Finished them weeks ago," Hermione said after taking a bite into her toast. "Remus was kind enough to help me out when he could. What with raising Teddy and his condition he helped me a lot more then I thought he would be able to." Minerva nodded and turned back to her food for a moment.

"How are you doing, Hermione," Minerva asked after a drink of her pumpkin juice. Hermione bit her lower lip and let out a sigh.

"Better then I thought I would be," Hermione said. She didn't notice Severus sat frozen next to her. "Although Ron and I are still not talking. Did you hear what Harry did to him when he found out?" Minerva shook her head and Hermione let out a slight bitter laugh.

"Ron was a girl for a week," Hermione said when Minerva urged her to tell the story. "Ginny set him up on several blind dates with guys back from when we were in school. I believe Ginny still has pictures of what he looked like. If I remember correctly Lavender was thoroughly pissed when he tried to ask her out on a date when he was still a girl. She nailed him in the stomach with her knee before he could get out an explanation." Minerva grinned and picked up her toast.

"I see you enjoy my pain," Ron said as he approached the head table in his Auror robes. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Likewise for you, Ron," Hermione said. "I do remember a certain persons hand down someone else's shirt. Besides yours wasn't pain it was humiliation. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to apologize," Ron said with a sigh. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"You're too late, Weasley," Hermione growled. "It was over six months ago. Leave now before I force you to leave." Ron didn't move. Severus stood.

"I believe she told you to leave Weasley," Severus snarled. Ron looked surprised by Severus's intrusion.

"Why are you defending her," Ron spit out. "You hate her." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Believe it or not Ron I have other friends that _you_ don't know about," Hermione retorted. "Severus and I became friends while we worked together this summer. Is that so hard to believe?"

"I…I," Ron stammered caught off guard. The doors flew open to reveal Harry and the rest of the Weasley men. Ron let them take him out of Hogwarts. Harry stopped in front of Severus and nodded silently.

"Thank you S-Severus," Harry said. Severus nodded.

"Of course Minister Potter," Severus said nodding back. Harry snorted.

"Call me Harry," Harry said with a slight smile. "All of my friends call me that." Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry left the room leaving a confused Severus behind. Hermione laughed at his shocked expression.

"It's not horrible to be considered his friend you know," Hermione said grinning. He scowled at her as he took his seat again. Hermione laughed. This would be an interesting day.

* * *

"Welcome to Potions," Hermione began. "My name is Professor Granger. I am the Potions intern and I will be teaching this year with the help of my mentor Professor Snape. Today we will be going over the boil curing potion." Hermione gave a brief but detailed lecture and set them to begin their potions. She was roaming around the class helping the students with their potions when a potion exploded right next to Hermione. She got the majority of the potion and was knocked unconscious when she slammed into the desk behind her. Severus rushed forward. He quickly dismissed the class and carried Hermione to the hospital wing.

"Poppy," called out Severus. She bustled in and her eyes widened at the sight of Hermione.

"What happened," Poppy asked.

"One of the first years potions exploded and she fell into the desk behind her," Severus said. Poppy nodded and waved her wand over her. She gasped causing Severus to stare at her confused.

"What's wrong, Poppy," Severus asked concerned. Poppy shook her head and dismissed Severus with a wave of her hand. When Severus returned later after dinner he found Hermione sitting up reading. She raised her finger to her lip to indicate to be quite. Severus raised an eyebrow and she pointed to Poppy's office. Severus grinned and Hermione's eyes widened.

"What do you mean Poppy doesn't know you're awake," Severus said loudly and Hermione glared at him as Poppy came into the room.

"Severus out," Poppy said dismissing him immediately causing Hermione to grin and for Severus to stick out his tongue. Severus left the room grudgingly and Poppy turned to Hermione.

"I have some good news and some bad news," Poppy said with a sigh. "Which do you want first?"

"The bad," Hermione said as she bit her lip.

"You won't be able to leave this bed for a few days," Poppy said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Why not," Hermione asked. "I feel perfectly normal."

"Because of the good news," Poppy said. "Do you want to hear it?" Hermione nodded.

"You're two months pregnant," Poppy finally said.


	4. Who are You?

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Remus/Hermione, one sided Severus/Hermione, Past Fred/Hermione, Past Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, and more pairings to come.

**Warnings:** AU – mainly after the 7th book but there are some that are before.

**Summary: **Hermione takes an intern job after the war but what she doesn't expect to find is an internship with Severus Snape and love all in one. Review if possible. Remus/Hermione.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the book in the first place.(A/N: The song is called When it Rains by Paramore)

_"You're two months pregnant," Poppy finally said._

Graduation

Chapter 4

Who are you?

Arguing nearby was what caused Hermione to stir from her peaceful sleep. Hermione shifted slightly to see a beaming Ginny sitting next to her bed.

"Who's arguing," Hermione asked sleepily. Ginny sighed and glanced at the office and then turned back to Hermione.

"Ron and Poppy," said Ginny rolling her eyes. Hermione turned pasty white and Ginny noticed. "No worries. Poppy is winning with the help of our beloved Minister of Magic." Hermione gave her friend a silly schoolgirl grin.

"Why thank you," said Harry coming up behind Ginny. It was then Hermione noticed someone missing.

"Where's Severus," asked Hermione.

"He was sent to bed hours ago by Poppy," Ginny said waving Hermione's worries away. "Something about 'you'll not be able to teach if you're asleep standing up.' He's really worried about you, 'Mione." The doors opened to reveal a stern Minerva.

"Hello, Minerva," the three greeted.

"Good morning," Minerva answered. "May I speak with Miss. Granger alone?" Harry and Ginny stood and went to Poppy's office.

"What am I going to do, Minerva," asked Hermione in a dead whisper. Minerva sighed.

"You are going to take the rest of the day off to figure out who the father is," Minerva said. "You will being staying at Hogwarts as long as possible. That way that Poppy can keep an eye on you. We don't want you collapsing with no one around you so we are asking the Order to see if anyone can stay with you while you are in your rooms."

"Anyone but Ron should be perfectly fine," Hermione answered. "I think it would be best if I am not around him while I am pregnant so I won't cause the baby any stress. I want to be healthy as…" Hermione suddenly stopped causing Minerva to turn around. Ron stood there with Ginny and Harry holding onto him tightly.

"H-H-How are you doing Hermione," Ron asked stammering. Hermione raised an eyebrow but the doors swung open with a loud thud causing everyone to jump including Ron.

"Severus," Hermione said happily when she noticed whom it was. She noticed Ron narrow his eyes at Severus's back. Severus didn't seem to notice. That or he was ignoring him.

"How are you feeling," Severus asked. Hermione whispered something in a different language and Severus nodded. Ron looked confused.

"Severus if you would," Hermione said changing back to English. Severus left the room in with his robes billowing behind him. Ron looked even more confused.

"Why'd he leave," Ron asked.

"So he wouldn't be here when I yelled at you," Hermione said smiling. "GET OUT, RONALD WEASLEY. I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SELFISH JERK."

_And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

_And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
And oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Take your time.  
Take my time._

_Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)  
Just turn it around._

_Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

_You can take your time, take my time._

Severus placed the goblet on the table. Two months. It was just before the time she came to Hogwarts. But who could it be? It was obviously not that Weasley boy she had broken off from. She hated his guts ever since he had cheated on her. Severus rubbed his temples. He couldn't believe he was thinking about Granger of all people. Sure they were friends but he couldn't help and wonder when he had fallen in love with know it all of the once Golden Trio?

Would she ever think of him as more then the snarky professor who only took her on as an intern because the Minister had forced him to? Would she ever even think of him as someone to turn to when something good or bad had happened? Severus shook his head and poured more firewhiskey into his cup. She was young enough to be his daughter.

She would never consider him as more then a friend. That was that and he was going to have to deal with it. Now back on to the matter of who her child's father was. It could possibly be another Weasley. But which one would Hermione go to for comfort?

* * *

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She hated going to the Ministry because everyone gave her sympathetic looks. It was even worse with the Aurors because they knew Ron and the person he had been with. What was worse was that Hermione had heard from Harry that Ron and Lavender would be getting married in a couple months.

She hoped that Lavender would have some since and try and keep Ron away from her. She really was not a fan of Ron at the moment. In fact, the only really reason she was there at the Ministry was because she had an appointment with the Minister of Magic, himself.

She pushed the door open. She gasped when she saw the whole Order in the office with the exception of Ron. She immediately realized whom she had seen two months ago and he was staring at her right now.

It wasn't Severus. It wasn't Harry. It wasn't Ginny. It was Fred.


	5. Confrontations and Choices

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Remus/Hermione, one sided Severus/Hermione, Past Fred/Hermione, Past Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, and more pairings to come.

**Warnings:** AU – mainly after the 7th book but there are some that are before.

**Summary: **Hermione takes an intern job after the war but what she doesn't expect to find is an internship with Severus Snape and love all in one. Review if possible. Remus/Hermione.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the book in the first place.

_It was Fred._

Graduation

Chapter 5

Confrontations &Choices

The second Fred looked at her she lost it. Hermione ran upstairs to the bathroom. She was sick to her stomach and she threw up. Sobbing Hermione sank to the floor. She barely noticed the door open to reveal a pregnant, Ginny Potter.

"Why am I here," Hermione cried out through her sobbing.

"To celebrate the war being over," answered Ginny. Hermione looked up.

"I mean here in the Wizarding world," Hermione huffed. "I could have led a normal life. My parents would have lived. Everything could have been different. I wouldn't be pregnant and so hormonal." Ginny raised an eyebrow at her old friend and levitated in a chair into the bathroom.

"You know who the father is, don't you," Ginny whispered and Hermione nodded. "W-W-W-Who is it?"

"Your brother, Fred," Hermione answered avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"Does he know," Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione answered. Hermione looked up and Ginny was already gone. Hermione was debating on leaving when Ginny shoved Fred into the bathroom.

"Ginny said you had something to tell me," Fred said uneasily. She didn't look to thrilled that Fred was there. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself to tell him.

"I'm pregnant with your child, Fred," Hermione finally said.

"You could always have an abortion if you don't want it," Fred offered.

"Fred I can't believe you," Hermione yelled. "You found out that you're going to be a father and you tell me I can get rid of it!" Hermione glared at him and stormed out leaving a confused Fred behind.

* * *

Things went flying into her suitcases the second she opened the door. Hermione ducked avoiding some of her flying books. She took a seat at her kitchen counter and pulled out parchment, ink, and a quill and thought about what the letters she was going to write were going to say and to whom. Her mentor would be first.

_Dear Severus,_

_Due to unforeseen circumstance I will no longer be an intern under you. I am sorry about the short notice but I need to leave now. It will be explained in due time. _

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Biting her quill she pondered about her letter to the headmistress.

_Dear Minerva,_

_Due to unforeseen circumstance I will no longer be the potions intern. I am sorry if this is a problem. _

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_I am sorry that I am leaving so suddenly. Make sure to owl me Ginny when the baby is born. Good luck and I hope to see you again. _

_Hermione Jane Granger _

Trembling Hermione began her last letter.

_Dear Hogwarts students, _

_I know you are sorely disappointed that I am leaving so early in the year but I have to go. I hope you all do well and I hope to see you all in the time to come. Remember what I told you. Every bit of advice I've given and every chastisement or lecture I've given._

_Your Potions assistant, Hermione Granger_

Hermione put all of the letters in envelopes and wrote who they were too. She left them on the counter so that they would be found. She shrunk all of her stuff and put it in her pocket. Taking one last look at the apartment she left. As she apparated to her new home she knew no one would miss her. She let the tears streak down her tired, sunken, pale face.

* * *

"Severus open up," Ginny called pounding on the door. Grumbling Severus opened the door.

"What is going on," Severus asked.

"Hermione is gone," Ginny cried out. "She's not at her apartment or at her quarters here. No one can find her. I think Fred may have upset her but he won't say anything. Oh… with Hermione being all alone to raise Fred's child by herself. I worry-"Harry finally came to calm his wife down. Severus was left contemplating on what he did not want to admit. He was in love with Hermione Jane Granger.

* * *

"I am sorry to tell you today that we have lost a familiar face," Minerva began. "It seems our very own potions assistant has decided to take a new route. She has left a letter to you students. Professor Snape will read it."

"_Dear Hogwarts students, _

A few let out a loud sniffle.

_I know you are sorely disappointed that I am leaving so early in the year but I have to go._

A Slytherin stood and called out," No you don't!"

_I hope you all do well and I hope to see you all in the time to come. _

"Like that will happen," a few students muttered.

_Remember what I told you. Every bit of advice I've given and every chastisement or lecture I've given._

"She was always crazy," somebody muttered.

_Your Potions assistant, Hermione Granger_," Severus finished.

* * *

_War Hero Missing_

_Hermione Granger went missing after a fight with long time family friend, Fred Weasley. No one truly knows why Granger left in a huff except Weasley and Granger. No one had been able to find-_

Hermione threw the article down. She was rather happy working as a doctor at the local hospital. She wished they'd leave her alone. Hermione set off to her appointment.

* * *

Months later…

"Mam, it's a girl," the doctor said handing over a pink bundle. Hermione looked down at her pride and joy.

"What are you going to name her," the doctor asked.

"Jade Arian Granger-Weasley," said Hermione smiling.

"I'll write it on her birth certificate," the doctor said.

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione said and the doctor nodded and left her alone. She never thought she would see the day when she'd see Draco working as a muggle doctor.

* * *

5 years later…

"Jade Arian Grang-," Hermione called but was cut short when her daughter ran up to her and hugged her mother around the waist.

"Mommy, I am ready for school," Jade said practically flying on her feet. Hermione laughed.

"You are so much like your father," Hermione said still laughing as she put Jade in the car.

"Mommy why isn't Daddy here," Jade asked looking at her tired mother.

"Because your Daddy made a choice and that choice was not to be with us," Hermione said giving her daughter a small smile.

"Mommy, will I ever get to meet Daddy," Jade asked biting her bottom lip. Hermione sighed.

"I don't know, Hun," Hermione said. "I don't know."


	6. The Unknown Father

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Remus/Hermione, one sided Severus/Hermione, Past Fred/Hermione, Past Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, and more pairings to come.

**Warnings:** AU – mainly after the 7th book but there are some that are before.

**Summary: **Hermione takes an intern job after the war but what she doesn't expect to find is an internship with Severus Snape and love all in one. Review if possible. Remus/Hermione.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the book in the first place.

_"I don't know, Hun," Hermione said. "I don't know."_

Graduation

Chapter 6

The Unknown Father

The cool breeze worked it's way through the leaves laying carelessly on the graves. The cold bitterness lay thick in the air. A young women was kneeling down whispering to the grave in front of her as she let the tears stream down her face. She stood suddenly making the observer wonder how she knew the person in the very grave. Suddenly Fred woke up. It was just a dream. Nothing like that had happened.

"Fred, are you awake," George whispered into the night.

"Yeah," answered Fred.

"What happened in this one," George asked.

"She was kneeling in front of a grave crying," Fred said shaking his head.

"Who's grave," George asked.

"Someone named _Jade Arian Granger-Weasley_," Fred answered and George froze. "What's wrong? Is it someone we know?"

"It's your daughter Fred," answered George.

* * *

"Do we have to go Ginny," Hermione asked as she and Jade were dragged from their house to Ginny's car.

"It is a family dinner and I want you to be there," Ginny persisted. "Besides, Jade wants to meet the rest of her family." Hermione snorted but followed Jade and Ginny into the car. She looked at the driver surprised. Harry.

"I didn't know you could drive Harry," Hermione said shocked.

"I got my drivers' license last year," Harry said happily and Hermione rolled her eyes. They were soon off and Hermione spent most of the time staring out the window. Jade tugged on her shirt.

"Mommy is Daddy going to be there," Jade asked.

"I don't know honey," Hermione said sighing. "Why don't you ask Aunt Ginny?" Jade tugged on Ginny's shirt and asked the same question.

"He said he would be but never know with Fred," Ginny said with a bit of a giggle.

"No kidding," Harry said. "Your father and his twin were on the Quiditch team and the only reason they were on time is because I told them the wrong time." That made everyone laugh. "Here we are." The four got out of the car and Hermione couldn't help but to suck in some breath. Jade looked up at her. Ginny knocked on the door. Molly opened and she cheered. She went straight for Jade muttering things like 'my granddaughter' and 'you're so beautiful.' She then hugged Hermione squeezing her tightly.

"Come on in," Molly said. Hermione nearly had a heart attack when she Severus standing in the room talking with Bill. He noticed her and smirked. He leaned over near her ear.

"If I had known you would have that kind of reaction to me I would have gone after you myself," Severus said. He then pulled her into a dip and kissed her full on the lips. Hermione kissed him back and she wouldn't have stopped had she not heard someone falling down the stairs. She looked up. Fred.

"'Mione you sure have changed," Fred said staring at her.

"Thank you and quit staring at me Fred," Hermione said. Jade looked up.

"Daddy," Jade questioned. Fred grinned.

"That would be me," Fred said. Jade hugged him around the waist and Fred couldn't help and hug her back. She was so much like her mother. She was so full of life. He looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at the two of them.

"Jade, I think we are going to have to put a show on by the way they at staring at us," Fred said jokingly causing everyone except Harry and Hermione to look away. Hermione pursed her lips as she looked at the scene in front of her. Jade and her seemed to be having there own conversation.

"Fine, but so help me if he does one thing-," Hermione began.

"He won't," interrupted Jade. Hermione looked over to Fred and then joined Severus in a conversation nearby. Fred looked down at his daughter and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why do I have the feeling you just defended me," Fred asked. Jade smiled at him.

"Because I did," Jade said smiling. Fred gave her a confused look but did not question her.

"What do you do in your free time," Fred asked.

"You knew my mother, right," Jade asked. Fred nodded. Then it dawned on him.

"You read," Fred said filing in the hole for himself. "Do you play Quiditch?" Jade grinned.

* * *

"Minerva she needs to come back," Severus pleaded. Minerva stared at the man in front of her.

"What happened to you Severus," Minerva asked. Severus looked away saddened by the thoughts that plagued him.

"She lied to protect me," Severus said in a dead whisper. "I know it. She choose to say it was Fred because she thought that he could handle it better than me." Minerva looked only slightly surprised.

"I know," Minerva said. Severus looked surprised. She gave him a small smile.

"How do you know," Severus asked confused.

"Who do you think she would of trusted to give her the test on the father," Minerva said. "She came to me asking to make it look like Fred was the father. She made me take her memory of who the real father was. Jade could be anyone's daughter. I never got the chance to look at the memory. I will look at it with her later but at the moment all you can do is be by her side."

"Why would she go to the extreme to protect someone," Severus asked confused by Hermione's actions.

"Maybe she is trying to protect not only him but her and her daughter," Minerva said. "She probably feared that she would be left alone to raise Jade and she feared that Jade would never see her father."

"How could have it gotten this bad," Severus asked more to himself then anyone else.

"Only she knows Severus and that is the way it is supposed to be," Minerva said to the man in front of her or as she saw him at the moment a lost boy.

* * *

"I want my memories back," Hermione said firmly to Minerva. "I know they are not pleasant but I need to know the truth and so does Jade." Jade stood by Hermione's side with a tired look across her face. Jade looked like her mother except her hair. It was straight and brown.

"Hermione look at your daughter," Minerva said. Hermione turned and look at her daughter. "Who does she remind you of?" Hermione studied Jade for a moment and then it dawned on her.

"Remus," She said in a small whisper. Jade looked up.

"Mommy, who is Remus," Jade asked.

"Your father, hun," Hermione answered. She looked at Minerva. "Do you think we could do a blood test to be sure?" Minerva simply nodded.

"Mommy where is daddy," Jade asked. Her big eyes made Hermione sigh. She looked at Minerva.

"He is on a mission for the Order at the moment," Minerva said. "He should be back tomorrow for the start of school."


	7. Memories and Confusion

Rating: K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Remus/Hermione, one sided Severus/Hermione, Past Fred/Hermione, Past Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, and more pairings to come.

**Warnings:** AU – mainly after the 7th book but there are some that are before.

**Summary: **Hermione takes an intern job after the war but what she doesn't expect to find is an internship with Severus Snape and love all in one. Review if possible. Remus/Hermione.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the book in the first place.

_"Mommy, who is Remus," Jade asked._

_"Your father, hun," Hermione answered. She looked at Minerva. "Do you think we could do a blood test to be sure?" Minerva simply nodded._

_"Mommy where is daddy," Jade asked. Her big eyes made Hermione sigh. She looked at Minerva._

_"He is on a mission for the Order at the moment," Minerva said. "He should be back tomorrow for the start of school."_

Graduation

Chapter 7

Memories and Confusion

The cool air blew the leaves on the wooden floor which woke a weak, tired man. He stretched his limbs as he stood and he immediately regretted it. Every bone in his body was on fire. He was contemplating what he should do to get back when he heard a sudden crack. Harry gave him a cocky grin. Sometimes Harry reminded him of James but others he was reminded of Lily. This was one of the times he was reminded of James.

"Harry what are you doing here," Remus asked weakly as he balanced himself on the wall. Harry gave him a 'you don't want to know look.'

"Minerva needed someone that could pick you up and not get into trouble," Harry said amused. "Besides you got a couple people waiting for you at Hogwarts so she needs someone who can get you right in there." Remus gave him a confused look but hooked arms with Harry. Suddenly Remus felt like he had a run in with a vacuum. Remus looked up to see Harry straightening his clothes out. "Hermione!" Hermione ran in and her eyes bugged out.

"I am so sorry, Harry," Hermione gasped. "I thought you were Sirius trying to play another joke on me." Remus snorted. Since when has Sirius and Hermione become good friends? "Remus! You get in bed this instant." Remus looked up and was about to argue when movement caught his eye. "Remus, are you listening to me?"

"Who else is here, Hermione," Remus asked hoarsely. It couldn't be. She had told everyone that she was Fred's daughter. Hermione spun around and let a string of swear words out. She said several things in French and then a young girl appeared. She looked exactly like Hermione except the hair. The hair was his own.

"Remus this is Jade," Hermione said trying to stay smiling for the sake of her daughter and her sanity. "Jade this is you father, Remus." Remus's jaw flew open as the young girl gave him a hug. He looked over to Harry. He nodded. Hermione was telling the truth. This girl was his daughter.

"Hermione can I talk to you in private," Remus asked his eyes narrowing at her. Hermione gave him a weak smile but muttered something in French and Jade went over to Harry and the two left.

"What is this about," Hermione asked.

"When were you going to tell me I am a father," Remus bit out. Hermione looked away ashamed tears streaking her face. Remus brought his hand to her chin and turned her face to his.

"I gave Minerva my memories of finding out who the real father is," Hermione said, the look of pain obviously pasted on her face. "I asked her to tell me that the father was Fred. I wanted to protect you... but I just hurt you. I am so sorry Remus. I wasn't thinking clearly and I didn't want you to have to be with me because of our daughter. She would notice and I-" Remus stopped her talking by putting his hand over her mouth. Her eyes flew up to look at his. They were dancing like from when they were dating. He still loved her. Hermione felt herself blush.

"I'll take my hand off your mouth if you let me speak," Remus said to her. Hermione nodded in agreement. Remus removed his hand from her mouth. "Did you ever think that I had wanted to be with you no matter _what_? Did it ever occur to you that I had fallen in love with you and that I had wanted to be with you? Did it ever occur to you that I was going to propose to you the very night that you left, in front of the school? I had talked them into helping me make it special." Hermione seemed floored but the hospital wing door swung open to reveal someone she didn't want to see at that moment. Ron Weasley. Hermione turned to Remus.

"I would have said 'yes I will marry you'," Hermione said. Remus grinned wolfishly and looked through his robes pockets. He kneeled down and opens the small jewelry box and looked up at her with a smile spread across his face.

"Will you Hermione Jean Granger marry me," Remus asked. Hermione let the first real smile she had in a long time spread across her face.

"Yes I will marry you," Hermione grinning from ear to ear. Ron stopped in front of a hospital bed a couple of feet away from them. Remus stood and put the sterling gold ring with the inscription 'To love until the end of forever.' Hermione couldn't help herself and kissed him passionately. Ron cleared his throat. The two turned to him. He gave them a weary look.

"Ginny says she'll personally hex the two of you if you don't come into the Great Hall this instant," Ron said repeating what his sister had told him. Remus and Hermione exchanged looks but went to the Great Hall anyway with Ron carefully treading behind them. Remus pushed the familiar doors open to reveal a large gathering of several familiar faces. In the front of all of the large group stood Severus. He raised his glass to them as did everyone else.

"To the Lupin's," Severus said grinning. "To the Lupin's," they all echoed. Hermione smiled at Severus. The conversation they had still fresh on her mind.

_Flashback..._

_"Severus are you in there," Hermione asked. No one responded but Hermione pushed the door open anyway. Severus was standing in front of his window. It faced the lake. Hermione placed her hand onto his shoulder. _

_"You love Remus don't you," Severus asked. It wasn't a question anymore. It was an answer Hermione realized. _

_"I do," Hermione answered. _

_"Why not me," Severus asked turning to look at her. She could see the pain clear as day in his eyes. Hermione sighed._

_"You are more like a father to me, Severus," Hermione answered. "When you kissed me... I felt like I was kissing family. When I kiss Remus I feel like I am kissing someone I could love forever and ever." Severus seemed to take this into consideration. _

_"I just want you to be happy," Severus said. _

_"Well, then for my sake and yours, I think it is time for you to move on," Hermione said gently. Severus sighed and then he turned to look at the window. _

_"I always thought of you as the child I never had, Hermione," Severus said. "So brilliant. So much like me. You were the best thing ever that could have happened, happened. When you came to work as my intern I thought that for some reason that I had fallen in love with you but it wasn't that. _

_You were always like a daughter to me. I just didn't realize it until I had lost you. I wish that somehow things could start over and that I could be like the father that you need." Hermione smiled. She hadn't expected him to tell her this but this was a step forward from what she had expected. _

_"You know that Lupin came to me to ask for permission for your hand in marriage all those years ago. If you hadn't left you would have not only your daughter but your husband too." _


	8. A Mother's Gift

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Remus/Hermione, one sided Severus/Hermione, Past Fred/Hermione, Past Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, and more pairings to come.

**Warnings:** AU – mainly after the 7th book but there are some that are before.

**Summary: **Hermione takes an intern job after the war but what she doesn't expect to find is an internship with Severus Snape and love all in one. Review if possible. Remus/Hermione.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the book in the first place.

_"If you hadn't left you would have not only your daughter but your husband too." _

Graduation

Chapter 8

A Mother's Gift

Remus rubbed circles into Hermione's back as she studied for her healer's exam. She would be a healer soon. Remus smiled as he thought of when he had proposed to her. It had seemed like years ago but it had been only a month. Jade and Teddy get along. Well as good as siblings could. Remus chuckled as he remembered Jade chucking a book at Teddy when he took her journal. Hermione looked up at him. Amusement fled across her features.

"What are you thinking about," Hermione asked softly. Remus smiled in amusement when he saw her eyes flicker towards the stairs.

"I was thinking about the time Jade threw her book at Teddy because he took her diary," Remus said softly chuckling at the memory. Hermione giggled a little at the memory and then re -situated herself to get a better look at Remus.

"Remus I think it is time that I talk to Teddy," Hermione said and Remus opened his mouth to protest but she covered his mouth with her hand. "You have already talked to Jade but it is different with Teddy. You know that Remus. I don't want Teddy to think I am replacing his mother. I need to be the one to tell him that. You must understand that."

Remus nodded because he couldn't respond with her hand over his mouth. She took her hand off of his mouth. Hermione stood up and placed a kiss on Remus's lips and headed upstairs to Teddy's room. She softly knocked on the door. She heard a muffled 'come in.' Hermione opened the door and saw that like his father he loved books. Hermione smiled and Teddy patted a place on his bed that she could sit on.

"What's up," Teddy asked. He noticed that Hermione seemed nervous and he wanted to know what was going on. She let out a breath and looked at him for a moment.

"I wanted to talk to you about me marrying your father," Hermione said bluntly. If she had learned one thing about Teddy in the past month it was that he wanted and took things the best when they were blunt. Teddy gave her a sideways look. It looked like he was trying to find out whether or not she was going crazy.

"What about it," Teddy asked. He had apparently decided that she was sane.

"I want you to know that I am not replacing your mother," Hermione said softly. Teddy froze. Jade had told him last night that Remus had talked to her but he didn't think that Hermione would come and talk to him. "Teddy, are you alive?"

"Alive and still kickin'," Teddy said grinning. Hermione couldn't help herself and she laughed.

"You are so much like your mother," Hermione said grinning. Teddy turned his nose into a pig snout and started making piggy noises. Hermione doubled over in laughter. "I remember when I first meet her. She had bright pink hair and this ridiculous pig snout and she was entertaining your godmother. That was the summer after the Triwizard tournament so Harry was especially cranky. She got him to laugh again. She got me to laugh again after my parents died in a death eater raid in my 6th year." Teddy grinned..

"Can you tell me more about her," Teddy asked. Hermione nodded and summoned a photo album from the room her and Remus lived in.

"This is when we went to the Burrow for one of the many Sunday lunches," Hermione said pointing to Tonks laughing as Remus tickled her. The group around the couple seemed to be amused by the couple's actions. Teddy noticed Harry whispering something in Ginny's ear and then her blushing. He would laugh and then it would start again. Teddy traced the outline of his mothers face as she looked up and waved just before Remus went back to tickling her. Teddy could feel the tear come down his face before it registered in his mind. Hermione handed him a handkerchief. Teddy dried his tears.

"That is from when she went to go pick up Harry from the Dursley's our summer before 6th year. Nearly gave Harry a heart attack when she broke Harry's aunt's favorite vase. She fixed it quickly though. All though she could never master housecleaning spells. She was quiet the Auror." Teddy nodded looking down at the picture. Harry and Tonks were waving at the camera with their arms slung around the other. Remus stood to Tonks' other side with Moody, Shakelbolt, and Kingsley behind them. In the background he could see a house. Someone was coming out of the house with baggage.

"Who's that," Teddy asked pointing to the tall woman giving a larger man an impatient look. Hermione let out a laugh and Teddy looked at her confused.

"That would be Harry's Aunt Petunia chastising her husband, Vernon," Hermione said as she looked at the picture with a mixture of sadness and happiness. Teddy seemed to notice and handed her the handkerchief and she gave him a pleased smile.

"Why are you so sad," Teddy asked.

"Because Harry had to live with people who hated the very thought of him," Hermione said sadly. "But when he went to school he found a way to get around the cold, cruel environment he had at home. Dudley's changed. Vernon died. Petunia hasn't changed one bit. Harry's mom was her sister and she hated the thought of magic because it took not only her parents away but her loving younger sister." Teddy nodded understanding the woman's feelings.

"But it didn't make it any better for what she did to Harry," Teddy pointed out. Hermione sighed.

"No it doesn't," Hermione said as she stood. "It's getting late. Don't stay up to late." Teddy nodded and picked his book up once he heard the door shut with a soft click.

Petunia stared at the picture while the woman wasn't paying attention. This woman who had lost her memory somewhat reminded her of someone but she couldn't place as to who. When the woman started talking about her husband she realized who it was. Lily.


End file.
